


Together Forever, In More Ways Than One

by Zockerbestha



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: After Apoco-wasnt, Anxiety, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Self-Hatred, Tattoo, a bit of hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zockerbestha/pseuds/Zockerbestha
Summary: Aziraphale gets a matching snake tattoo, like his dear Crowley, as a surprise. But first, they need to talk about Crowleys view of himself.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Together Forever, In More Ways Than One

“Are ya’ ready, Mr. Fell?” the man, whom he got to know as Mr. Barnes, asked as he pulled on his medical gloves.

“As ready as I can be, I guess” Aziraphale smiled at him, trying not to sound as nervous as he actually was. But perhaps nervous isn’t the right word. He thought about this for a while now and he was confident in his decision, he would never regret it. It wasn’t the pain he would have to experience either, he was a heavenly soldier once, so pain didn’t scare him, at least not that small capacity of it.

Perhaps his hands were shaking this profusely because he was so excited? He hoped that Crowley will like it, since Aziraphale isn’t planning on miracling it gone once it was on him.

The low buzzing sound of the tattoo-gun pulled him from his mind back to the here and now.

Mr. Barnes had a friendly smile on his lips, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t concerned. “You still sure ‘bout this? Once it’s there, it stays”.

Aziraphale couldn’t help but chuckle, because while it was true for any human, Aziraphale could erase this tattoo if he wanted to at any point. “Yes, I am positive. I’m just excited”.

Mr. Barnes nodded and dipped the tip of the tattoo-gun into the white ink and then brought it up to his clients right temple, applying the first stitch of the tattoo. “Gotta say, I’ve rarely seen someone wanting a snake for a tattoo, let alone on one’s face”.

Aziraphale tried to get as comfortable as possible with the pain on the right of his face, sitting as if his body was made of stone. It wasn’t an intense pain, but it definitely stung and the low buzzing from the machine did sound very loud next to his sensitive ear. “I-It means an a-awful lot to me, my dear friend and partner has-has one too”.

As he thought of his dear Crowley, his chest began to feel warm and the familiar feeling of his strong love for the demon swelled up deep within himself, almost making him shiver, but he didn’t want to ruin the tattoo. The pain didn’t feel that bad at all anymore.

“Ah, so a lover tattoo it is? Hope ya’ are sure ‘bout him. Seen many people becoming back for a cover up after their special someone broke up with em’” Mr. Barnes stated calmly, occasionally dipping the machine back into the ink before continuing.

_“Foolish human”,_ Aziraphale thought to himself, “ _Crowley and I have known each other for over 6000 years!”._ But of course, Mr. Barnes couldn’t know that and Aziraphale considered that he should be thankful that his tattoo artist cared enough to warn him. “Thank you for your concern, but no need to worry, I assure you”.

“Well, then I’m glad for ya’, Mr. Fell” Mr. Barnes continued with his work, making sure to follow the stencil carefully. After the white snake was done, he dipped the machine into the light grey ink and added shades and the scales, making sure it comes out exactly like his client wanted it too. “Alright, now let’s clean up”.

Aziraphale sighed in relief, now that it was over, and closed his eyes when Mr. Barnes took his time to clean the extra ink away and gently applied an ointment to the irritated skin. The man frowned just a little when he saw that the healing had already begun, far faster than he had ever seen, but choose to ignore it. First time for anything, right?

“Right, Mr. Fell. Just stay seated for a moment, will ya’? Can’t have ya’ fainting, can we?” Mr. Barnes chuckled and handed Aziraphale a mirror to look at his new accessory.

The angel turned his face a little to take a good look at it, almost wanting to burst into tears of joy at the sight. It looked just like the snake tattoo that adorns Crowleys face, with the difference in its colour. “Oh! Thank you so much, Mr. Barnes! You did amazingly”.

When Aziraphale arranged this appointment, he knew it was the right choice. He could have easily miracled this onto his face on his own, just one snap away, really. But no miracle could ever outstand the work of those clever humans!

After they talked a bit about the after care for his new tattoo, Aziraphale payed for Mr. Barnes services and blessed the man with good fortune and a peaceful life for him and his family. As Aziraphale left, Mr. Barnes couldn’t help but think that this man was the kindest being he’d ever come across. A real angel of the sort, if one believed in those.

Aziraphale smiled brightly as he walked his way home to his bookshop, knowing Crowley was waiting for him. Since the adverted Apocalypse and their love confessions in the night before their failed trials, their lives had become so very lovely. Crowley now rarely left the bookshop, choosing to stay with Aziraphale for as long and as much as possible. Now the demon, though he never really admitted it, had moved in with Aziraphale, his old flat abandoned and all his plants scattered around the bookshop. It was so very domestic.

As Aziraphale walked closer to the bookshop, his corporal heart began to beat faster. He hoped Crowley would like this surprise. The angel almost couldn’t go to his appointment without Crowley trying to hold him back or at least let him come with him. “I’ll be back in a short notice, my love. Please wait for me?” Aziraphale had asked, fluttering his eyelashes, knowing Crowley wouldn’t deny him, which is what happened.

He opened the front door, hearing the familiar sound of the little bell above the door ringing, and smiled brightly with excitement. “Crowley, love! I’m ho-!”.

The angel didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence as the demon in question practically materialised in front of him, pulling him into a deep kiss, as if they hadn’t seen each other for centuries. Aziraphale sighed into the kiss, putting his arms around Crowleys waist to pull him closer, shivering when Crowleys thumb brushed over his new tattoo, without knowing so. If he were a human, that probably would have hurt. But as an angel, his healing process is far faster and so the skin was almost fully healed, leaving the tattoo in all his glory.

Slowly their lips broke apart, leaving both grinning at each other. Blue eyes met with gold.

“I’ve missed you” Crowley confessed, only having an eye for those gorgeous eyes, not even glancing at anything else.

“My dear, I wasn’t gone for long, was I? But I’ve missed you too” Aziraphale breathed, his left hand coming up to gently trace Crowleys snake tattoo, making the demon sigh and lean into the soft touch.

Aziraphale took hold of his lovers hand and lead him towards the backroom, making him sit onto the couch in his usual spot. A few month ago, Aziraphale would have taken his seat in the plush armchair next to the couch, trying to have some space between the two entities, but now? Now they shared the couch and held hands, it was so very beautiful.

“What we’re you up to, angel? You never leave me like this” Crowley smiled, thought he was just a little bit hurt by the angels behaviour. It wasn’t Aziraphales fault, Crowley just got so clingy now that he finally had his angel in his arms, sometimes he wondered if Aziraphale was annoyed by that, even though the angel had reassured him multiple times that he wasn’t at all annoyed.

“I have a surprise for you” Aziraphale declared, his body almost glowing with joy as he slowly turned his head, pointing at something white on his temple.

Crowley leaned forward and took a closer look, his breath hitching when he realised what he saw. A white snake tattoo, curling into the same position as his own black one. Carefully he lifted his hand and touched it, realising that a) it was real and b) had felt it during their kiss, but didn’t think anything of it. “Oh angel…what have you done to your beautiful face?”.

Aziraphale jolted back at that, letting go of Crowleys hand and starring at his partner in disbelieve and hurt. “What? You don’t like it?”.

Crowley fiddled with his hands, trying to find the right words, since he clearly hurt the angel just now. “Angel, I didn’t mean to hurt you…but why? Why would you do this?” he gestured towards the new tattoo.

Aziraphale felt tears beginning to build in his eyes and adverted them, trying to hide. “I thought you’d like it. Now we match, everyone can see we belong together and…and-“. A sob made it impossible to talk further. He didn’t expect this outcome.

“Oh, my angel” Crowley pulled Aziraphale into his arms, letting his hand comb through the blonde locks, knowing it would comfort his angel. “I’m sorry. That is really sweet of you and I love you for it…But I can’t understand why you would choose my-my ugly mark! Why would you have it on your beautiful face willingly?”.

“Because it is beautiful” Aziraphale sniffed, looking up into serpent eyes. “I love you Crowley and this symbol” he gently brushed his thumb over the black snake, “It is you, my love. I didn’t know you hated it that much and I wonder why?”.

“Tsk, isn’t it obvious? It was branded into my skin after my fall. It’s a warning for everyone who comes across me. I’m a snake, pure evil and no one should ever trust me…and now you have that association too” Crowley explained, hating how his own eyes began to tear up, a demon shouldn’t cry.

“How bloody dare you?!” Aziraphale shot up from their embrace, making Crowley flinch away as if he would get beaten, which of course he would never, at least not by Aziraphales hand.

“I will hear no more of this! I will not allow anyone, including you, to talk such rubbish about you!” Aziraphale declared, glaring at Crowley just to make his point.

Crowley nodded, avoiding eye contact like a little child, glad that he didn’t earn a worse punishment. Soft hands laid themselves over his cheeks, gently cupping his face and making him look up at his angel again, who is smiling one of his warmest smiles. Aziraphale lowers his head, placing a kiss on the very tip of his nose, then his cheek and the black snake tattoo before finally kissing his lips.

“Would you like to know what I think of it?” Aziraphale asked as the kiss ended, still smiling that warm smile. Crowley honestly wasn’t sure if he wanted to, to afraid of all the possibilities, but he nodded anyway, choosing that this would be better than having to guess for all eternity.

“I think it is a symbol of strength. It shows that one can move on, no matter how terrible the past had been” a gently kiss before he continued, “It also shows incredible beauty. Scales that glister in the morning sun, eyes like liquid gold so full of love” another kiss. “Great bravery. Fight for what is right, even though it might seem impossible to win. Also the will to survive, even in the harshest environment” a long and passionate kiss. “And I love every part of it. I love every part of _you!”._

Crowley just stared at Aziraphale for a moment, blinking a few times to get the blurriness away, wanting to see his angel in all his glory. As the tears rolled down his cheek, the blurriness went away, revealing the angelic tears too.

They embraced again, Crowley holding his angel so tight he feared he might actually hurt him, but unable to do anything about it. “I love you too…thank you”.

The demon moved, just a little bit, so he could gently kiss the white snake on Aziraphales temple, making the angel shiver and then sigh happily.

“So? Can I keep it?” Aziraphale asked then, just to make another point adding: “Mr. Barnes put so much effort into it”.

Crowley laughed at that, kissing the tattoo again. “Yeah, keep it. Can´t put the effort to waste”.

They chuckled together, their lips meeting in a tender kiss, making the rest of the tension around them fall into dust, leaving a peaceful feeling behind.

“Now we match, for all eternity” Aziraphale grinned, love seemingly pouring out of his body, ready to burst from it.

Crowley held up his left hand, pointing out their rings. “Thought we already did?”.

“Well, yes, but now in more ways than one! And I mean those tattoos would stay even if we’d lost our rings” Aziraphale shrugs, looking at his own ring.

“As if we’d ever lose them, but I like your point. We’re married in human terms, are bonded in both angelic and demonic terms and now we even share the same tattoo. Wonder how else we could show who we belong to” Crowley smiled, one of his rare genuine smiles, and pulled Aziraphale into another kiss.

That would be a discussion for another time. For now, they were busy sharing their love for one another.


End file.
